Moving Out Moving In
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: The couples all decide to move in together, and naturally, some drama shall ensue! Rated M for Language.
1. Not all that Different

Not all that Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hello all my readers, I am, in fact, alive and well. Just you know...swamped with class, work, and...life issues. Finally though I have gotten around to editing this and posting this up tonight. In case you all need a refresher here is the order to read in:

1\. Meet the New Girls

2\. Fighting for You

3\. Sleep Over Fun

4\. Date Night

5\. Photoshoots & Drama

6\. Tender Moments

7\. Stress & Anger

8\. Moments of Weakness

Enjoy!

* * *

_1 month later_

Honestly, Jetta was not surprised in the least by her current situation. Her father was a pushover and tended to avoid less than pleasurable tasks, such as getting the divorce rolling with Hatsumomo. And of course because of that, more and more fights, be them verbal or physical would break out between the two women. And that would be how she wound up storming out of her own home to the park. She needed to cool down, plus she felt that she needed to leave before she wound up in prison for murder. A car she recognizes all too well drives up next to her.

"I don't want a ride." Jetta growls

"Good thing I'm not asking. Now get in the car." Seto snaps.

"Make me." Jetta quips. Bad idea. Seto pulls over, parks, exits his car, walks up to her, picks her up with ease even as she squirms on his shoulder, places her in the passenger seat, runs over to his side and then starts the car and guns it.

"Don't pout." Seto says to his now annoyed girlfriend. Jetta remains silent for a little while before they pull up to the park. They ignore the people who stare as they walk through and find a quiet place to talk.

"Hatsumomo again?" Seto asks, receiving a nod.

"My dad is dragging his feet with divorcing her. He just doesn't want to believe everything that happened a little over a month ago." Jetta says.

"She didn't sign the prenup did she?" Seto asks.

"Nope." Jetta replies.

"Well, that could prove to be a problem." Seto says.

"Yeah." Jetta sighs. It was silent for a moment, and in that silence Seto took it to look at his girlfriend. Her makeup was heavy, particularly so on her neck and around one of her eyes, her lips looked swollen and she flinched a little when he picked her up, gripped her arm and side. She very rarely wore concealer, only eye and lip make up at most.

"How bad are the bruises?" Seto asks, making her jump at his question.

"You're too smart for your own good you know." Jetta replies with a hiss.

"You don't need to get pissy at me. I didn't slug you in the jaw." Seto replies calmly. Jetta was quiet for a moment before she felt bad for snapping at Seto.

"I'm sorry." Jetta mumbles.

"You're forgiven. Though, I know you were just mad because of earlier." Seto says.

"Yeah, and avoiding the problem is not going to solve it any faster." Jetta sighs as she stands up.

"Please, take me home." Jetta says. Seto nods and drives her home. A quick kiss exchanges between them before she gets out of the car and walks inside her home, her personal hell. Of course, Hatsumomo was waiting for her with biting insults and remarks about her leaving on foot and coming home in a car.

"And you call me a whore." Hatsumomo snorts. Jetta turns on her heel and punches her, hard.

"I haven't slept with him you two bit cunt. I don't plan to until we have been together for over a year or get married, whichever comes first. I didn't give my virginity away when I was fourteen like you, and I didn't come in and ruin a family for money like you did. So shut your whore mouth right now or I will." Jetta growls. Hatsumomo smirks.

"It'll take more than threats to make me leave or stop. I will have who and what I want, and with Seto being richer than you and obviously have a lot of stress built up. I would say he needs some sort of relief. And your father is a gullible man, so he won't be divorcing me any time soon. You don't scare me." Hatsumomo says before she turns straight into a gun in her face.

"There is more than one way to end a marriage." Jetta hisses.

"You wouldn't dare." Hatsumomo says before hearing the gun click.

"Try me. And even if I don't pull the trigger, I have friends who will more than gladly take you out of my life permanently. Remember that when you make your threats. As far as I'm concerned, the world would benefit from you lack of existence." Jetta growls before she walks off to find her father.

"Why haven't you even started the process?" Jetta asks the moment she walks into his office.

"I've had to think it over." Her father replies.

"What's there to think over? She's cheating on you and had almost broke the bank five times." Jetta growls.

"About the overall relationship." He states.

"You mean you fucking her and her begging you not to do it and that she'll never cheat again? If it isn't obvious enough, she's a liar." Jetta quips. He didn't reply because she was right, but still he made no notion of starting the process.

"Why are you such a hateful child?" He asks.

"Because you cheated on my mother, your first wife, who loved and adored you, for an underage slut who just wants you for your money and power and your too much of a spineless bastard to realize that the woman you sent in a roundabout way to the psych ward is still loyal to you and loves you while the whore you chose over her only loves your money. In other words, I'm disgusted that I'm the spawn of such an idiot of a man." Jetta states before she storms out of her father's office as he stares in awe.

Jetta whips out her phone and dials the one number she needs the most.

"What's wrong?" Seto asks and Jetta couldn't help but smile a little.

"I have a question." Jetta says.

"Ask away." Seto replies.

"Can I move in with you? I'm tired of being surrounded by morons." Jetta asks as her father listens in. He couldn't let her leave, she was in charge of his business and he hoped to get it back from her. If she left, he would have no say in the models or designs or finances. His name was on the company and she was the face of it.

"Sure. How fast can you pack?" Seto asks.

"I'm sure if I call up my friends they'll gladly help." Jetta says.

"Good. I'll send a truck when you're ready." Seto says before they hung up.

"I forbid it." Her father states.

"I don't care." Jetta says.

"I still run the company." Her father huffs making Jetta laugh.

"Obviously you don't read the fine print. When you signed over the company finances to me, you signed over your rights to it. You signed it all over to me, and with a little string pulling, I got the rest. Face it dad, you don't own the company any more. My name and my face and my mind are the company, and the only reason you're still even living in this mansion and spending money on that worthless whore is because I'm earning it through all the deals and models I sign on, not to mention our fashion lines. I own the company, and you never seemed to figure that out." Jetta sneers as her father stands there in shock. While he was in his stupor, Jetta called up her friends and just as she predicted, they were all there fast as they could and with plenty of boxes for her clothes and other things. She didn't need her furniture, except for her dressers.

"Jetta, be reasonable. If you move in with Seto, there could be a possible scandal." He says.

"Like what, that I'm pregnant and marrying out of wedlock? Please, nothing could be a worse scandal than what you and mom went through. If anything, living with Seto will make _my_ company look better, and I'll actually be happy to go home. Unlike now." Jetta growls, he reaches for her hand and took it, so small and dainty his larger hands.

"Please honey, I'm begging, stay here and we can work this out…" He starts before she yanks her hand back.

"No, I've been practically living at Seto's anyway so this should be no surprise. Call me when you get shit straightened out." Jetta snaps before calling Seto and letting him know she was ready. Within minutes a truck was there as was Seto and Mokuba.

"So where are the actual movers?" Jetta asks as she walks over to him and his brother.

"They'll be here soon. Just listen for motorcycles." Seto chuckles. Tajra rolls her eyes as the sounds of motorcycles and speeding cars fills the air until the men arrive.

"You do remember who my step mother is correct?" Jetta asks.

"Relax, if she tries anything, well, the marriage will end won't it?" Tajra asks with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"So, how many boxes are we grabbing?" Joey asks.

"Forty three. Oh, and four dressers." Jetta says nonchalantly as all of the men's jaws, except Seto, drop.

"How many of those boxes are full of clothes?" Duke asks.

"Over twenty." Jetta replies.

"You girls plan on helping us?" Marik asks, though he knew the answer.

"But you are strong men, and we're just frail little women." Tajra teases.

"Oh don't pull that bullshit on us, but we'll humor you." Marik chuckles.

"Jetta, we haven't ever been to your house, and we really don't want to get lost." Yugi chuckles. Jetta nods and turns, and almost walks right into her step mother who was very obviously eyeing the men.

"Did you bring me these men as a way to apologize?" Hatsumomo asks with a smirk. Before Jetta had an opportunity to answer a cobra had already struck at Hatsumomo, making her jump back and scream.

"Get any wise ideas, and guess who'll become cobra chow?" Tajra says sweetly. Shizaa smirks and walks over, unsheathing three of her stiletto knives from their hidden areas.

"And if that doesn't work, I'm sure a few of these shoved up your ass would work quite well." Shizaa snickers.

"Tajra, call off your snake, Shizaa, put those away, I think she gets the message. And remember about my little threat earlier Hatsumomo." Jetta says.

"None of you have the gall to do any of what you threaten." Hatsumomo scoffs as she starts to walk pass them, looking at all the men hungrily. A turquoise glow engulfed her and she was drug back and slammed down.

"I'd ask if you were stupid, but from what Jetta tells me, that would be a redundant question." Tajra growls.

"And why do you care? None of them are married, like it'd make a difference." Hatsumomo replies.

"I'll make this clear to you. If you touch any of the men over there, you will have hell to pay, because while we may look nice and weak, when you push the wrong button, you will see how fast we can rip you apart. If you so much as think about my boyfriend, the dark skinned one with blonde hair and eye tattoos, I will make you wish you had never been born without so much as touching you, do you understand me cunt?" Tajra growls.

"And that, men, is why I stay on her good side, regardless of how sexy she gets when she's pissed off." Marik chuckles as the other men laugh and walk towards Jetta's home. Tajra releases the woman from her grip and just for good measure kicks her before she follows Jetta and the others. After showing the men the fastest path from her room to the truck they got right to work moving the dressers and boxes while Tajra made sure they didn't fall. Once everything was packed up and ready Jetta went to her car and, not surprisingly, found her father there waiting for her.

"Jetta, reconsider." He demands.

"No. I'm not doing this to spite you, I'm doing this because, put simply, I'm not happy here." Jetta says before she gets in her car, shoving him aside, and drives to Seto's as she closely follows the moving truck. She notices that the others weren't following and figured that Seto had a group of people waiting and ready.

_3 hours later_

Once everything was finally unpacked and placed neatly Jetta could finally relax on Seto's huge bed. She could hear Mokuba and Seto talking in the hall outside his room.

"Now don't go thinking that just because your girlfriend is living here means that you can ignore me and my friend's completely big brother." Mokuba teases.

"Didn't plan on it, but just get used to having a girl in the house so try not to run around in just your boxers." Seto chuckles.

"Hey, you don't always wear a shirt and pants either, especially on your days off." Mokuba quips.

"No, but then again, do you think she'll protest that much if I'm half naked?" Seto chuckles.

"Too much info bro!" Mokuba shouts as he runs down the hall.

"I don't want to hear a single weird noise tonight!" Mokuba shouts.

"That's what blankets are for kid!" Seto laughs before her walks into his room to find her awake, flushed and rolling her eyes.

"You can be such a pervert." Jetta sighs.

"And yet you still chose to sleep in the same room and bed as me. So what does that say about you?" Seto quips with a smirk.

"I never said I wasn't, I just want to wait for a while before we get intimate." Jetta replies nonchalant.

"I know, a year." Seto replies. Jetta nods before yawning and then flopping onto his bed.

"Aren't you going to change?" Seto asked. Jetta nods, grabs her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change while he changes in his room. Jetta smiles as she changes, feeling calm and finally peaceful. _I made the right choice. _Jetta thought before leaving the bathroom and going to bed.

* * *

Stay Tuned!


	2. New to This

New to This

Continuing with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

_2 days later_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Solomon asks his grandson.

"Yes." Yugi says confidently.

"Alright, well, I can't stop you. Just look carefully." Solomon says.

"I will." Yugi chuckles before he takes off and picks up Téa and they go out house hunting. Because of Yugi's salary, they knew they could afford a variety of homes of any size.

"Are you mister Moto?" the realtor asks Yugi as he and Téa get out of his car.

"Yup." Yugi says with a charming smile.

"Alright then, I'm Regina Halls. Who is the young woman with you?" Regina asks.

"Téa Gardner." Téa says with a smile. Regina did not look so pleased.

"Is she going to be looking with you?" She asks.

"Yes, since we're moving in together." Yugi says. Regina stiffens for a second before they start the house hunt.

_5 hours later_

After about twenty homes, Yugi and Téa had found the home they both agreed they want. It has three bedrooms, which was decent for now, 2 bathrooms, a large living room, and all the works.

"How much does this one cost?" Téa asks. Regina sniffs for a second before she looks at her paper and listing the price and down payment.

"Alright. Can we make an appointment for tomorrow with the boss?" Yugi asks.

"Sure. I can let her know." Regina says.

"Actually, I would like the number so I can call and leave a message." Yugi says kindly. Regina gives Yugi the number and then takes off in her own car.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that she was a bit jealous of me." Téa says.

"I didn't really notice, but I'll call the person in charge and get an appointment set up." Yugi says as he dials the number and talks to the woman, Julie, on the phone and gets an appointment set up for tomorrow.

_The next day_

Walking into the office and to Julie's desk, they wore a smile and introduce themselves. Julie was kind and helped them when they asked.

"So, how was your showing with Regina?" Julie asks.

"It was alright, she was just a bit snippy with me." Téa says.

"How so?" Julie asks with genuine concern.

"I don't know, kind of cold and irritable." Téa says.

"I'm so sorry about that. She's been getting a lot of negative reviews because of her hostility towards women. I just don't know how to get through to her so she won't keep costing us potential buyers, so I'm glad she didn't deter you." Julie says sincerely before they finish up the paperwork and shake on the deal.

"You can start moving in tomorrow." Julie says with a smile.

"Thanks." Yugi replies before they walk out of the building and immediately went to their respective homes to pack like maniacs.

_The next day_

Yugi and Téa had gotten an early start to moving in, starting at eight in the morning, because as they were getting their boxes moved in, they both realized that their beds were too small.

"Good thing we didn't plan on moving those in." Yugi chuckles.

"Yeah, but one of us should go and get a frame and mattress." Téa points out.

"I'll go, since we got all the boxes and book shelves in. King or queen?" Yugi asks.

"King. Pillow top. No headboard." Téa says and Yugi smiles before leaving. The day's events seem to fly by and once they had everything they had unpacked and placed, they realize just how much stuff they didn't have.

"Tomorrow, we go furniture shopping." Téa says.

"Not so sure that we can go tomorrow, but definitely before the week is up." Yugi says.

"Oh yeah, you guys are on the homestretch of that project." Téa asks.

"Yeah." Yugi replies.

"When do you guys go present that project?" Téa asks.

"Soon I suppose. It had been postponed for an unknown amount of time, but we still have our team working on it as if nothing has changed. Seto hopes Pegasus will get back to him soon, but it may be pushed out until after the holidays. Which would be welcomed." Yugi says, half speaking to Téa and half thinking aloud.

"I can go and get some things. Promise I won't make them too frilly, but also, not too bland either. Trust me on this." Téa says.

"I trust you Téa." Yugi chuckles before ordering take out.

_ The next day_

It was one of the few days when Téa and one or two of the other girls, Shizaa and Jetta, had either a long lunch break or took the rest of the day off. Téa had made sure that they were being honest and of course they were, but she still felt bad for taking them away from work.

"Téa, relax would you. The other girls know what to do even when I'm not there, I have one of my most trusty staff member to make sure things go smoothly." Jetta says at seeing Téa stress.

"But have they ever met this person before?" Téa asks.

"You don't have to worry about Jeffery, he's not into women, but he's quite in touch with his inner fashionista." Jetta smirks.

"Ok, that makes me feel better." Téa snickers.

"So Yugi gave you the funds to get the furniture and such?" Jetta asks.

"Yup." Téa smiles as they leave the café they were at and start for the limo Jetta had, courtesy of Seto.

"So how does it feel now living with your boyfriend?" Shizaa asks.

"Fantastic. I don't go to sleep annoyed or wake up to the sound of the whiny bitch. It's actually really nice. Seto sometimes doesn't get home until late though, so it can get kind of quiet around there, but Mokuba is good company." Jetta says before noticing the sly smirk on Shizaa's face.

"You said fantastic a little _too_ excitedly. Is there something you're not telling us?" Shizaa asks, quirking her delicate brow. Téa rolls her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Quit being such a perv Shizaa. No, not like that." Jetta says with an eye roll to match. Shizaa giggles like a drunken hyena until they reach the furniture store.

_Later that Day_

Yugi let out a sigh of relief as he got into his car after the long grueling work day and drove home in silence. Téa had called him shortly before he left and had told him that she had bought and ordered the furniture to be delivered. Arriving home he smiled at the prospect of whatever Téa was cooking for dinner.

"Smells good." Yugi chides as he walked into the still empty kitchen.

"Thanks. While I was out I bought stuff for dinner." Téa smiles.

"So the furniture will be delivered tomorrow?" Yugi asks.

"Yup." Téa smiles as she dishes Yugi his food. They sat down in their still empty living room and ate, talking idly about their day.

_The next day_

Yugi was glad he had the day off, because today was the day of the delivery. The movers got the furniture moved into the house, but now came the task of arranging it. Téa wanted the couches – both couch and love seat – in front of the television, and then the chairs on each end of the couches, while Yugi on the other hand wanted the chairs to be in the center and the couches to be angled.

"But that way makes everyone else feel excluded." Téa points out.

"But your way makes the people sitting in the chairs excluded." Yugi counters.

"Ok, how about a love seat and a chair in the middle and the others on the opposite side." Téa suggests. Yugi thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"And why not?" Téa asked.

"It just doesn't look right." Yugi said.

"Ok, so what's your idea?" Téa quipped.

"Let me think." Yugi said as he looked around the living room. He then noticed at one of the walls in the room was angled, and then looked to where they had placed the television, dead center in the middle of the far wall, the wall next to the angled wall.

"I have an idea." Yugi says.

"That would be?" Téa asks.

"We can move the television set to the angled wall and then we can have the couches and chairs forming a square with the angle in the wall, which will leave our living room open for some other things, like a game table or something." Yugi says as he laid out his idea. Téa looks around the room, thinking and picturing it in her head before nodding.

"I like it." Téa smiles as they started to move and rearrange the furniture. After thirty minutes of taking things off the television set, moving it to its new spot, which thankfully was next to an electrical outlet, and then putting things back on said set and plugging them in accordingly they decided to take a break before arranging the heavier stuff.

"I can't believe we just had an argument over furniture." Téa snickers.

"Kind of silly I know." Yugi chuckles as they each grabbed a cup for some water.

"Not just that." Téa laughs.

"Then what?" Yugi asks in a perplexing tone. Téa held up a finger as she took a drink of water and Yugi patiently waited.

"Yugi, arguing over the arrangement of furniture is something that most people would only expect a newly married couple to do, not just boyfriend girlfriend couple." Téa says.

"Ok…" Yugi says.

"I'm just saying that we're acting like we're already married. Goof." Téa says with a playful poke of his chest before walking out of the kitchen. Yugi blushes, though he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought before following his girlfriend back into the living room to help her, and to make sure she didn't, somehow knowing her luck, hurt herself.

* * *

Stay Tuned!


	3. Independent to Dependent

Independent to Dependent

I want to make a quick statement here. The word dependent in the title is not a negative connotation, it is in referenced to having someone you can depend on, someone who will come thru for you, and I made sure in this chapter to show that definition. This, by no means, makes Mai any less of an independent woman, it means she now has a partner to help her and be there for her.

Ok, done, continue on!

* * *

_3 Days Later_

Joey slams the door behind him. Despite being twenty, he still lived in the same house with his drunk of a father. He had done well on his word to his mother and hadn't even let on that she and Serenity were back. His father walks out the door, shouting complete garble as Joey hops into his car and drove to work. Everyone, even Seto, could tell that Joey was not in one of the best moods.

"What's up Joey?" Yugi asks in his usual concerned tone.

"My pop's is driving me nuts." Joey growls.

"Drinking more than usual." Yugi says.

"Yeah, at this rate, he'll die of alcohol poisoning." Joey grumbles.

"Why don't you just move out?" Yugi asks.

"Can't find a place that's close." Joey says. Seto looks up at Joey and gave him a scowl.

"What?" Joey asks upon noticing the scowl.

"Wheeler, don't you have a girlfriend that lives maybe twenty minutes or less away because she also works in this area of town?" Seto sneers.

"Why in the hell didn't I think of that?" Joey exclaims before leaving to go make a call.

"Since when did you care about Joey?" Yugi asks once Joey left.

"He's a good employee. Plus, if he moves in with his girlfriend, it means less whining about how stupid his father is and how much time he doesn't get to see said girlfriend." Seto says with a small sneer.

"It somehow has to benefit you doesn't it?" Yugi chuckles at his friend's tactics.

"Of course." Seto replies.

Joey was waiting on Mai to pick up.

"C'mon Mai…" Joey grumbles.

"Hello Joseph." Mai replies.

"Hey Mai, I have a question for ya." Joey replies.

"Alright, shoot." Mai says.

"Could I move in wit you?" Joey asks.

"Depends, what are the perks for me, and what are the perks for you?" Mai teases.

"Mai…" Joey whines.

"Alright, alright. Sure Joey, you can move in with me. I have tomorrow off, and I'm sure that if you ask Seto, he'll let you have tomorrow off. What, with Valon, Alister, and Raphael working, and them being your go to guys, he should be ok with that." Mai states.

"True. I'll go ask him and then let you know." Joey says.

"Alright." Mai says before they hung up. Joey took a deep breath before walking back into the building and then to Seto's office.

"Mister Kaiba sir, may I ask a question?" Joey asks.

"Other than this one?" Seto replies dryly.

"Yes." Joey replies.

"Go ahead." Seto replies, looking up from his computer screen.

"May I have tomorrow off so I can get situated into my girlfriends place?" Joey asks.

"Sure. But you're working overtime the following day." Seto replies.

"Fair enough sir. Thanks." Joey chuckles.

"If that's all, then get back to work." Seto replies. Joey nods and left the office.

_The Next Day_

Joey made sure that he and Mai were up early so that he could leave while his father slept through the early part of the day. He had already gotten up at five and was now sleeping again until eight. Joey had already packed his bags and boxes of important things the night before while his father was out – drinking – so it was all a matter of Mai and him cramming all four boxes and three bags worth of things into their cars.

"All the fragile things are in the boxes right?" Mai whispers.

"Yup. Clothes are in the bags, other non-clothes and fragile things are in the boxes." Joey whispers back. Just as they locked the door behind them they heard someone stir.

"Joey! Joey boy, where the hell are ya!" His father shouts. Nearly leaping down the stairs, they dash to their cars, put the stuff in them and sped to Mai's place. Joey doubted that his father knew who Mai even was, let alone her name and where she lived. Once they arrived, they started hauling everything inside to Mai's place and that's when a thought struck Joey.

"Don't I need a dresser or something?" Joey asks.

"Don't you remember Joey, I got you that spare dresser because there were a few times you stayed over for three or so days." Mai reminds him.

"Oh yeah. It's too early." Joey yawns before his phone starts to ring. It was his father. With a sigh he answers the phone.

"Hello?" Joey answers.

"Joseph where the hell are ya boy? I'vea been hollerin' atcha for ten minutes an' you'vet to come out a yer room." His father slurs.

"That'd be because I'm not in my room pop." Joey replies.

"Didja go to the liquor store?" He asks.

"No, I moved out." Joey replies nonchalantly. It was silent for a moment.

"You backstabbin' no good shit head! I knew you up an' left to go live with yer bitch of a mother and gimp of a sister!" He yells before Joey stops him.

"Now hold up pop! I never said I went to live with ma or my sister. Secondly, don't ever call ma that again, or my sister a gimp. I moved in with my girlfriend." Joey replies angrily.

"You mean that model a' yours?" He asks.

"Yeah." Joey replies.

"What, is she…?" He starts only for Joey to cut him off.

"No, it's not like that pop, I've been wantin' to move out for a while now. So I asked her, an' course she said yes." Joey snaps.

"So you'd jus up and leave yer old man for some woman? Who's gonna pay my rent and get my food?" He shouts now.

"Not my problem. Yer and adult, so act like one already!" Joey yells before hanging up on his father.

"Joseph, I'm sorry your father has to be such a jerk to you." Mai says as she wraps her arms around him.

"Not yer fault Mai. So, how about breakfast?" Joey chuckles. Mai rolls her eyes at Joey and chuckles.

"Typical Joey." Mai smiles.

_2 days later_

Even though they had now been officially living together for two days, Mai was still not totally used to it. Yes, she had had him stay over for a few nights at a time, but that was temporary, this was not. She was used to taking care of herself, not being taken care of. Of course, this did not go unnoticed by Joey.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Joey asks as Mai sits on the couch that evening, deep in thought.

"Huh?" Mai asks, confused.

"You're more spacy than usual. What's on your mind Mai?" Joey asks, concern in his tone. Mai couldn't help but feel the need to tell him.

"Joseph, this is still so new to me. I've always been alone and having to fend for myself, I've never had anyone to help me or anyone to rely on and I somehow prided myself on being independent, but now that you've moved in, and don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, I just feel…odd." Mai says in one breath.

"I kinda get what you're sayin. It's new to me too. But it's a good new." Joey says. It was silent for a moment, Mai nods her head in agreement with him but she still seemed upset.

"Tell ya what, we can keep our halves of the rent separate until you get comfortable with this whole new set up. I'll wait as long as ya want." Joey says with his goofy grin. A small smile crosses Mai's lips as she looks up at him.

"Thank you." Mai says, comforted by his notion. She didn't mind when he bought her dinner or the occasional present or got her car taken care of, but she knew that he was willing to wait until she was comfortable with him paying for the both of them.

* * *

Stay Tuned!


	4. Leaving the Nest

Leaving the Nest

Enjoy. Sorry for lack of tears on the mothers side of things, but I felt that it wasn't necessary.

* * *

_3 days later_

Serenity walks out of her school, a few of her friends follow her.

"I still can't believe you're a model for Misori agency and can still pull off going to school." Her friend, Nani, giggles.

"Hell, I can't believe you have friends that are also models. Not saying that it can't happen, but it doesn't always happen." Her other friend, Kiko, adds. Just then, the loud rumbling of motorcycles alerts her to not only her boyfriend, but his friends and their girlfriends.

"And there's two of them now." Serenity smiles as they round the corner to see five people waiting. Tajra gets off the bike and walks over.

"Hey Serenity, how's school treating you?" Tajra asks, looking over to see Serenity's friends gawking at her accent.

"Pretty well considering that I'm almost done with it." Serenity smiles.

"Who're your friends?" Migita asks as she hops off of Bakura's bike and prances over.

"Oh, the one on my right it Kiko and the one on my left is Nani. Girl's, these two also work with me, the blonde is Migita, and the exotic is Tajra." Serenity says.

"Pardon, but where are you from?" Nani asks Tajra.

"Egypt." Tajra replies nonchalantly.

"Tajra, remember, we only get an hour today." Marik grumbles, lifting up his helmet visor.

"I know." Tajra replies, her eyes flick to her impatient boyfriend.

"Who are they?" Nani asks.

"The grumpy one is my boyfriend Marik, the white haired one on the blue and black motorcycle is Ryu Bakura, but we just call him Bakura, he's Migita's boyfriend, and the one wearing the brown coat is Tristan, Serenity's boyfriend." Tajra says, as Serenity blushes.

"So, when were you gonna tell us?" Kiko asks.

"Next time it came up." Serenity answers.

"Tajra…" Marik sighs. Tajra turns on her heel and starts speaking to him in Egyptian.

"Here we go…" Tristan laughs.

"This is common?" Kiko asks.

"Yeah. Don't worry though, it's not bad, Marik is just concerned about time these days because of our project at Kaiba Corp." Tristan shrugs.

"Well, we'd best get going. I know we have a job at Misori that we don't want to miss." Serenity points out. Tajra froze for a moment before sighing, snarling something to Marik in Egyptian, to which he promptly smirks before she, Serenity, and Migita all hop on the respective bikes and drove off. When they arrive to the agency Tristan holds Serenity's hand a little longer.

"Serenity, I have a question to ask you." Tristan says quietly as the others walk off.

"Ask away." Serenity smiles.

"Would you like to move in with me?" Tristan asks. Serenity was silent for a moment, not out of shock because him asking wasn't a shock, it was more out of the unexpectedness of the time he asked was what caught her off guard. She hadn't even graduated high school yet.

"Let me think on it, it's just unexpected." Serenity replies graciously. Tristan smiles knowingly before kissing her gently and walking her to the door of the agency.

"What was that all about?" Tajra asks.

"Tristan asked me to move in with him. It's not like I don't want to, I just wasn't expecting it." Serenity blurts out.

"Alright, well, do you want to move in with him? I mean, you are finishing up high school this year, so why not?" Migita suggests. Serenity nods before the day went into its normal yet speedy lull. Soon enough the day was over and the girls were heading home. Tristan knew not to bother Serenity about the moving thing again, she'd answer when she knew.

"Thanks for the ride." Serenity smiles before kissing his cheek.

"Anytime. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Tristan chuckles.

"Thanks." Serenity smiles before turning and walking into her home, knowing he would be out there waiting until she was safely in her home.

"Hello Serenity, how was school and your job?" Her mother asks.

"Same old same old at school, work was entertaining as usual. Mom, I need some help." Serenity says.

"What do you need help with sweetie?" Her mother asks kindly. Serenity explains her situation to her mother and shortly after she saw a sad smile on her face.

"Dear, you're growing up, and though this is something I expected to happen, I was never prepared for it. Do what you really want to do, and you're always welcome here. Also, Tristan lives closer to your school, it would make more sense." Her mother says.

Serenity smiles at her mother, tears threatening to leak from her eyes.

"Thanks mom, for all the help." Serenity smiles before standing from the couch and going to her room.

"Just one more thing sweetheart." Her mother says.

"Hmm…" Serenity replies with a curious glance.

"Be careful dear, men can be either babies when injured or sick, or like wild animals when well." Her mother says with a small smirk. Serenity smiles and rolls her eyes.

"I will mom." Serenity giggles before going to her room and calling Tristan.

_3 days later_

"That the last of it?" Tristan asks as they brings in the last of the boxes.

"Yup." Serenity says sheepishly. She was glad it was a weekend that they moved her because it took the remainder of the day to fully unpack and organize her belonging in and amongst Tristan's things.

"So, what made you decide to move in with me?" Tristan asks as they sit on the couch that evening.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later, so I opted for sooner." Serenity answers honestly.

"How did your mom take it, I noticed she was really quiet during the time we were packing and loading up your things." Tristan says.

"Like any mother, she wasn't entirely ready for me to leave the nest, but she too also knew it would happen, she just told me to be careful and to do what it is I wanted to do." Serenity replies with a small smile on her lips.

"It's not like I expected your mom to get mad and annoyed about it and refuse to let you leave, but I didn't expect the silence." Tristan replies.

"I talked to her about it after work on the day that you asked me, so she knew, I think she was quiet was because she was in essence accepting the reality of it and staying strong. She's always been that way." Serenity says.

"Because of your father?" Tristan asks.

"Pretty much." Serenity says. A silence envelopes the room before Serenity stands and stretches.

"Hey Serenity." Tristan says tentatively.

"Yes?" Serenity asks.

"Thanks for moving in with me, I'm really glad you decided to." Tristan says with his charming smile.

"I'm glad I did too, I just have one question though." Serenity replies.

"That would be?" Tristan asks.

"Did my brother have the talk with you?" Serenity asks, turning to face him as he not only chuckles nervously, but also nods in answer to her question, to which she rolls her eyes and continues up the stairs for a well-deserved shower.

* * *

Stay Tuned!


	5. Convergence

Convergence

Enjoy! To those who have been through the process of actually buying a house, I know it doesn't happen this fast. I am acutely aware of this, but I didn't want to get into the nuances of something as tedious as house hunting.

Moving on!

* * *

_3 days later_

Shizaa sits in her living room, listening to her brother's bicker with each other while her parents spoke quietly. It seemed like just an average home, and by far, Shizaa was not average, and neither was her boyfriend, Duke. She had noticed that four of her friends had moved in with their boyfriends, and she was starting to feel that, even though she loved her family deeply, it was time for her to move out. Getting up, she fished her phone from her pocket and started to walk to her room.

"Shizaa dear, where are you going?" Her mother asks.

"I'm calling Duke. I want to talk to him about a few things." Shizaa replies before Duke picked up.

"Hey, what's up babe?" Duke says casually.

"Hey, I just have a question." Shizaa says, unaware that her brothers were listening to her.

"Ask away." Duke says.

"How would you feel about us living together?" Shizaa asks.

"I would love that Shizaa. But I live in a studio apartment, and well, I don't exactly think your parents or brothers would be cool with me moving in." Duke says.

"I mean we get our own home. We both have enough money for it." Shizaa says.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, that would be cool." Duke replies.

"So when should we go looking?" Shizaa asks.

"Anytime you want to." Duke says.

"Alright, how about tomorrow we start looking." Shizaa says.

"Sounds good to me." Duke says before they hung up. Shizaa exits her room only to run right into her oldest brother.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" Shizaa groans.

"So when did you plan on telling our parents?" Okazu asks.

"Just now." Shizaa replies with a growl before exiting her room and walking down to the main room where her parents still were, talking quietly, and only looking up when they heard her enter.

"Is there something you wish to talk to us about dear?" Her mother asks with a concerned look adorning her face.

"Yes, and it's important." Shizaa says calmly before taking her seat, her brothers follow her.

"So, what is it you would like to talk to us about?" Her father asks.

"Well, after thinking about it, I would like to move out to go live with Duke." Shizaa says.

"In his studio apartment?" Her mother asks.

"No, see, he makes a good amount of money from his game shop, and well, I work for both our business and Jetta, so we could actually buy a nice house. Not a mansion, but a house." Shizaa says.

"Ah, well, thank you for letting us know, and if you need any help, you know you can always ask us." Her mother says, noting her father's nodding head.

"When do you plan on starting your search?" Her father asks.

"Tomorrow." Shizaa says. A calm settles over the group for the evening.

_The Next Day_

Duke drove to pick up Shizaa and sees her and her parents outside.

"Morning Duke." Shizaa says with a smile.

"Morning." Duke smiles.

"So, before we start our search, my parents would like to inform you of something." Shizaa says with a smile.

"Alright." Duke says, turning his attention to Shizaa's father.

"Well, my wife and I decided that should you need any help in purchasing the home, but have no problems paying for its bills and such we would be more than happy to help." He says kindly.

"Thank you sir, you have no idea how much that helps." Duke says with gratitude. They both smile and then return to their home before Shizaa hops into Duke's car and they drive off to go house hunting.

_5 days later_

It was their fifth day on their house hunting venture and while they had seen plenty of homes, none really stuck out to them as their possible home. Some were godly and would cost a fortune just to pay the bills, while others looked nearly run down.

"You know, now I fully envy how quick Yugi and Téa found a place." Shizaa says.

"Yeah, but Yugi had already been looking prior, Téa helped him decide on the final purchase." Duke says.

"Still." Shizaa says as they continue to drive along. They stopped when they saw another for sale sign and this one looked very decent. Shizaa jots down the number of the real estate agency that was selling it before they went back to Duke's.

"I really liked that one." Shizaa says ecstatically.

"So call the number goof ball." Duke chuckles as he flops on his couch. Shizaa rolls her eyes at her lazy boyfriend.

"Why don't you call it this time?" Shizaa asks.

"I called the last one, it's your turn." Duke says with a stretch. Shizaa gave a nod of acknowledgment and then dials the number.

"Domino City Realtor, this is Amy, how can I help you?" The woman answers.

"Hello Amy, I'm interested in making an appointment to look at a home here, who would I speak with?" Shizaa asks before they got into the conversation and Duke zoned out a little as she spoke to the woman before being transferred to the actual realtor.

"Alright, sounds great, thanks…yup, see you tomorrow at two Kyle." Shizaa says before hanging up.

"Tomorrow at two. Alright, sounds like we have a plan." Duke smiles.

_The next day_

Shizaa made sure she was dressed nice for this, after all, she did want to make a good impression on the realtor. Duke drove up and knocked on the door and smiled when seeing Shizaa.

"Ready to do this?" Duke asks. He was also dressed business causal.

"Yeah." Shizaa smiles as she gets into his car and they drive to the house. The realtor was there and he was dressed for the occasion.

"Hello, you must be Shizaa." Kyle smiles, shaking her hand.

"Hello Kyle, this is my boyfriend, Duke. I mentioned him over the phone." Shizaa replies.

"Ah yes, so, let's get to the tour shall we?" Kyle smiles after shaking Duke's hand as well.

_50 minutes later_

"And that concludes the tour. Any questions or concerns?" Kyle asks

"I have just one question." Duke says, giving Shizaa a mischievous glance making her smile.

"Ask away Mister Devlin." Kyle replies.

"Do you take cash or credit?" Duke asks.

_3 days later_

Shizaa was amazed at how fast they had bought the home, but how they had also managed to pack in two days. They were now in the unpacking phase and were arguing over where to put everything.

"Shizaa, how about we worry about the living room until after we get the bedroom together." Duke says as calmly as he can.

"But by the time that's taken care of we will be going to bed." Shizaa growls.

"Yes, and after being awake for the last forty-eight hours straight, don't you think we should get a little sleep?" Duke grumbles. Shizaa opens her mouth to argue, but then snaps it shut, thinking over his words carefully before sighing in defeat, her shoulder's slumping.

"Fine, we'll do it your way, for today." Shizaa says as they head to their room.

_The next day_

While they had stayed up a good part of the night, they were now almost done completely unpacking and arranging the rooms to how they wanted them to look, Shizaa was really quiet throughout most of the day, which was really starting to worry Duke. Sure, they had gotten into arguments before, but she had never given him the silent treatment. Lunch quickly approached them and soon they were sitting down on their couch eating. In silence still.

"Look, Shizaa, I know I didn't need to get so pissed off yesterday. Hope you're not mad at me." Duke says sincerely only to hear a whoosh of air escape Shizaa's lips before she laughs.

"What's so funny?" Duke asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"I thought you were mad at me because yesterday I was being a raging bitch." Shizaa laughs.

"No, I wasn't mad at you, I thought you were mad at me." Duke says before they both brake down laughing.

"So you thought I was giving you the silent treatment while I was thinking you were giving me the silent treatment." Shizaa manages to choke out between fits of laughter.

"Yup pretty much." Duke chuckles before they manage to calm themselves down.

"We are so dumb." Shizaa snickers.

"Yeah, kinda." Duke smiles before they finish their lunch and continue to get the house set up, chatting and laughing as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Stay Tuned!


	6. Turning Tide

Turning Tide

Enjoy!

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Migita rummages through the fridge and was having a hard time finding anything to eat. While she appreciates the vegetarian diet that Tajra had, the meat that Migita did buy always got shoved somewhere where she could never find it without tearing the fridge apart. Also, while she and Tajra were best of friends and had been through a lot together, she wanted to get out on her own or at least live with her boyfriend. A devious yet brilliant thought came to her mind as she finally found her final piece of sandwich food. After making her food she walks into the living room where Tajra was reading her book.

"So Tajra, I have something I would like to talk to you about." Migita says casually as she took a seat on the couch.

"Ok, go ahead." Tajra says, closing her book and looks up at her friend with interest.

"Well, I'm no good at bringing it up slowly, so I'll just get to it. I would like to move out. It's no offense to you, it's just…" Migita says before Tajra raises her hand slightly.

"You want to get out on your own and possibly invite Bakura to move in correct?" Tajra asks with a smile.

"You can read me like a book Tajra. But I may need some help." Migita says.

"I'll help you pack once _you_ find the place where you want to live." Tajra says.

"Fair enough." Migita sighs with a smile before she went to the computer and starts looking up apartments or condos.

_6 days later_

Migita had managed to convince Mai to take her to all the apartments and condos she had been looking at without Bakura getting too aware, which was sometimes easier said than done, but she had in that time found a place she was interested in, and it was affordable, so naturally she bought it and was in the process of moving in. Now was the hard task, telling Bakura.

"So what did you want to tell me Migita?" Bakura asks as he walks into the café to find his girlfriend. Migita smiles as he walks over to the table and takes a seat across from her.

"Well, Tajra and I decided it would be best for us to go separate ways since we were both in relationships." Migita starts.

"Ok…?" Bakura replies.

"So, I moved out into an apartment and I was wondering if after I got settled in, if you would move in with me?" Migita asks. Bakura was silent for a moment before a smile spreads across his lips.

"That's odd, because Marik and I were discussing the same thing a few days back and I was going to start my home hunt today. But you obviously found a place already. And also oddly enough, I was going to ask you if you would want to move in with me when I found a place. In short, yes, I would like to move in with you." Bakura chuckles.

"Good. Want to come see the place I picked out?" Migita asks with a smile.

"Why not." Bakura smiles as they hop on his motorcycle and go to the address she rattles off. Arriving at the condo Bakura smiles seeing the liberty she took in figuring out a good place to live.

"No bad babe." Bakura smiles as they get off the bike and walk up to the condo.

"Thanks. Some of my stuff is already in it, but I do need to get a few things." Migita says.

"Ok, I'll go back to my place and start getting stuff packed up and ready to head over." Bakura smiles before Migita hops off the bike and invites him in.

_3 days later_

Bakura was in the last few phases of getting any of his things that were necessary moved in. It was strangely calming to know that he was going to be living with his girlfriend now instead of his best friend, but then again, Migita was going through similar changes.

"So what would you like for dinner?" Migita asks as they carry in the last of his boxes, which there weren't many to begin with.

"I don't know, what are you thinking?" Bakura replies.

"I'm thinking spaghetti and meatballs." Migita states.

"Sounds excellent. When are we going to get furniture?" Bakura asks.

"Next week maybe." Migita states.

"Sounds like a plan." Bakura smiles before they continue to unpack and get his stuff situated. Migita stifles a laugh as they unpack.

"What are you snickering at?" Bakura asks quizzically.

"I just think it's kinda weird." Migita says.

"What's kinda weird?" Bakura asks.

"Well, a few years back Tajra came to live with me, and since then we've practically been inseparable. And you and Marik, though only friends for a once horrible cause, remained friends after and lived together for a while and now, not only have we, but all of our friends have moved in with their significant other. It's just kinda weird and so grown up. I mean, come on, you just asked me about furniture." Migita giggles. Bakura can't help but laugh with her.

"You're absolutely right. Damn, it seems like not long ago I was in high school, and now, well, I work with Marik and Tristan as a mechanic. Oh how things do change." Bakura laughs.

"And we both lived with vegetarians." Migita says.

"Yeah. That was a bit of a new thing to get used to. I mean, I know our diet isn't high in a lot of meats anyway, but no meat was just a tad bit interesting. Damn, now we have to get used to that all over again." Bakura sighs with a smile.

"Yup." Migita says before she stretches a little and then heads for the kitchen to start on dinner. Bakura watches her go, smiling as she did. Migita, though known as an oddball by most, was a very excellent cook. In fact, the women he was friends with were wonderful cooks. _Maybe they helped each other, _Bakura thinks before he finishes folding the last bit of clothes into the drawer. His mind wanders to the future and somehow he managed to imagine him and Migita with small children in a much larger home.

"Snap out of it man, you just moved in with her." Bakura scolds himself before leaving the room and enters the kitchen area, the herbs wafting into the air and sizzling of the beef in the pan. A grumble squeaks from his stomach and a blush creeps across his face.

"Someone's hungry." Migita sings out with an impish smile.

"Yes, I am. Would you like help?" Bakura asks.

"Sure, could you get the noodles started?" Migita asks.

"Sure." Bakura says as he gets the pot filled with water and brings it to a boil as Migita makes the sauce and continues browning the beef. She hums blissfully as they cook in the kitchen and a sense of normalcy takes over in the small kitchen, to which both of them smile at as they simply make their first dinner together.

* * *

Stay Tuned! Next chapter is the last one of this story.


	7. Shifting Sands

Shifting Sands

I do hope you all have enjoyed this story thus far and I hope, for those of you that have been patiently waiting for me to post something in this series, that this wasn't a let down.

On with the story!

* * *

_Same Time as Bakura and Migita_

Tajra was in the middle of reading a rather interesting spell book when she hears her friends light feet pad into the room with a small plate in her hands.

"So Tajra, I have something I would like to talk to you about." Migita says casually as she took a seat on the couch.

"Ok, go ahead." Tajra says, closing her book and looks up at her friend with interest.

"Well, I'm no good at bringing it up slowly, so I'll just get to it. I would like to move out. It's no offense to you, it's just…" Migita says before Tajra raises her hand slightly, a smile on her lips.

"You want to get out on your own and possibly invite Bakura to move in correct?" Tajra asks with a smile.

"You can read me like a book Tajra. But I may need some help." Migita says.

"I'll help you pack once _you_ find the place where you want to live." Tajra says.

"Fair enough." Migita replies before gets up and goes to the computer, munching happily on her sandwich as she looks for a new place to live. Tajra opens her book again and starts to read the text when her phone buzzes. She pulls out her phone to see it's a text from Marik. She quickly replies to his text as Migita scribbles down some phone numbers and addresses before she hops up and practically hops out the door. Tajra rolls her eyes and then calls Marik.

"Hey Taj. What's up?" Marik asks over the phone.

"Can you come over? I wanna talk, don't worry, it's a good thing." Tajra says.

"Sure, be there in a few." Marik says before they hang up. Ten minutes later the familiar rumble of a motorcycle growls outside her home. The engine dies and soon a knock sounds at the door.

"You can come in you know." Tajra laughs. The door creaks open as the muffled clunk of boots alert her to her boyfriend.

"Hello." Tajra coos as Marik wraps his arms around her shoulder.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk about?" Marik asks before he walks around the couch and takes a seat.

"Migita is looking to move out." Tajra says.

"I kind of expected that, yet I'm still surprised." Marik says.

"Yeah, seeing as how all of our friends are doing the same thing, must be contagious." Tajra snickers.

"Must be." Marik smiles.

"Just expect her to ask Bakura once she finds a place and then he'll probably say yes and move in with her." Tajra says nonchalantly.

"Thanks for the warning." Marik chuckles before he spots the book.

"New spell book?" Marik asks.

"Yes, though, you're not ready for that." Tajra says.

"What makes you think I'm ready for any of it?" Marik asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Just a hunch." Tajra says, her eyes glowing briefly. Marik shrugs and they continue to talk for the afternoon.

_2 weeks later_

The house felt half empty. It was too quiet as Tajra sits on the couch again, reading, but the silence continues to ring in her ears. Just as it starts to take hold, her phone chirps and she jumps. She grabs her phone and sees a text from Marik, asking her to call him. Tajra dials his number, unsure of what he could want to talk about.

"Hey Tajra." Marik says.

"Hey. What is it you wanna talk about?" Tajra asks.

"I just have a question for you is all. You don't have to answer immediately." Marik says.

"Alright, ask away." Tajra says.

"Well, since both of us are now roommate-less, I was thinking we could move in together. So, would you like to move into my house?" Marik asks.

"I would love to. It's too quiet here." Tajra chirps.

"Alright, when do you want me over to help move?" Marik asks.

"Well, that depends on what furniture you have in your house." Tajra says.

"True. Unless you want to sleep in a separate room, we can share a room." Marik says.

"I'd like that. So we can scratch bed from my list…"Tajra and Marik continue on listing off furniture they would or would not need and then set up for a truck to come by the next day to take Tajra's unneeded furniture.

_The next day_

With the unneeded furniture packed up in one truck and they rest in another, Tajra was more than ready to head over to Marik's. Naturally, the men who had to help take the tanks of snakes were a little freaked out, but they managed, she got in the truck with the driver and they drove to the address, where Marik was waiting outside. Carefully unpacking and setting Tajra's things down in the home they got the job done, were paid for their time and then departed.

"So, I'm just going to go out on the limb and guess that you're going to magically place everything." Marik says sarcastically. Tajra smiles at him before she starts to glow and, as Marik had predicted, arranged her things where she wanted them with her powers. Marik watches with a smile as Tajra makes herself at home, knowing to stay quiet until she is done.

"Alright, and done." Tajra says with a triumphant smile and the glow fades from her.

"Good, looks very nice. Now that the furniture is away and in place, let's get to the stuff in the boxes." Marik chuckles.

"Lunch first." Tajra says.

"Good idea." Marik laughs as they go to the kitchen and get themselves food.

"Well, now we have a guest room." Tajra sighs as they eat.

"Why would we need one?" Marik asks.

"It's always good to be prepared for whatever may lie ahead." Tajra states before they finish their food and unpack the rest of her things. The rest of the day settles as they do with watching a movie in the evening as a light rain pitters on the roof. Tajra nuzzles into Marik's chest as the rain continues on and the movie plays. She looks up to him, kisses his chin and then looks back to the screen as he smiles down to her, kisses her head and also continues to watch the movie. Calmness nestles between them, and even in silence, they both say what they need to in the melody of rain.

* * *

And end! Again, I do hope you all enjoyed this story! The next story that I have on deck for editing and maybe posting soon-ish...maybe...will be titled Adjusting, which will just be a 7 shot continuation more or less of this story.

Anyway, please R&R! No flames.


End file.
